


HI BRAZIL

by Lucinia



Category: jaeson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucinia/pseuds/Lucinia





	HI BRAZIL

Hi Brazil，搞基要来巴西开演唱会了。

似火的骄阳灼烧着这块热情的土壤，杰森拖着下巴苦思冥想要给心心念念的巴西朋友们表演什么special event比较好。

“跳个桑巴舞吧杰森哥。”我还有准备好的衣服。

“damn it！”自己一定是脑残了才会采取bambam这沙雕弟弟的提议，被忽悠着穿上舞台服装的森尼裸着上身背着翅膀，扯了扯三角裤两侧的流苏。

“这太过了不是么···”单根三角裤的细绳嵌在臀沟里磨的要命，Jackson一边吐槽一边摆动臀部，架在跨上的羽毛跟着抖了起来，带起微风又轻盈的随之浮动。

“天生的尤物，该死的性感”bambam心想。

“Jack你就别抱怨了，外国的空气有春药，你知道粉丝的心不是么。”说这拉起杰森洗手间的腕子，长腿一迈就站在了身后。脚踩社会鞋的斑斑可比赤脚的杰森高了不少，感受到头顶有些急促的呼吸，杰森心中大呼不妙～想要往前逃去。

“Jack，要去哪儿呢～”斑斑紧紧捉着森尼的双腕向后拉去，低下头不停的往森尼耳朵里吹气，滑腻腻舔的森尼腿软了，靠着bambam精壮的肩膀被带着跪趴在了沙发上。

“～哥，你早想到了不是么～答应我换这样的衣服，有没有一点期待”斑斑坏心眼的整个人覆了上去，用自己鼓胀的前端顶了两下，坏心眼的搬过杰森的下巴，咬了咬粉红的鼻头和熟透的唇，一巴掌打上外露的屁股，仿佛一个开始的信号。

如热情的桑巴，一把火早已顺着震颤的臀尖瞬间烧遍周身的每一个角落，浅浅的红色指印衬衬在奶白的屁股上，只肖几下便被心疼的舔了个精光，绒毛探寻到短促的呼吸，一声难耐的声音毫无预兆的逃逸出来，杰森害羞扯着翅膀上松软的羽毛，绷劲了每一寸肌肉。

味蕾感受到了肌肤上浮起的细小颗粒，带着若有似无的期待，像是收到了鼓励，伸长了向一张一合的粉嫩洞口突进，时而深入的搔刮着肠壁，时而坏心眼的撩拨着耻毛的顶端，沾湿的毛发互相黏连传递细小的撩动“痒，好痒……”沉浸在燥热中的森尼丢弃了羞涩，高高翘起了跪趴着的屁股，单手艰难的撑着练习室的地板，左手插进了身后努力耕耘开拓者的头发，按向自己有些泥泞不堪的小穴，腰肢配合着定顶了上去，身后的人被Q弹的臀肉撞了满脸，有些恼火主动权的丢失，转移阵地咬在了滑嫩的臀瓣上，杰森一声呼痛甩了甩屁股，含着泪珠的大眼嗔怪的看着身后搞坏的家伙，一边用一把小烟嗓软糯的卖着乖“为什么咬我……”，一边支起身来向后看去伸出手想要疏解疼痛过后泛起的轻微酥麻感。

一双有力的手扣住杰森胯骨两侧，双臂使力将屁股又扯高了几分，双手上提抚摸着圆润的屁股，大拇指打着圈儿的在两点转动。

“哥，你这屁股真的是名品，像女人的胸部，哝，还有沟”说着两只手挤向中间，低头舔过臀缝。划圈的大拇指一直没停，创造了两个淡粉色的印记，，“这里呀，有个奶头，乳晕是粉红色的”，又按了按圆圈的中央“可是为什么乳头没有突出来呢，我不够让哥哥兴奋起来么，那我给哥哥吸出来(❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*”

“天杀的王文王你从哪学的这鬼东西！”牙齿的啃咬混合着柔软的舌，配合着啧啧带响的吮吸，仿佛真的在品尝美味的樱珠。  
“我说过呀，I will be the beast 老师 for you”，腾出了要命的嘴去叼森尼后颈，bambam一手揉搓着左胸早就翘得老高的乳珠，一手用同样手法攻击着右臀，不时用指甲按下月牙型的痕迹，那架势像是真的要在这里抠弄出一个乳头来娱乐自己。

森尼只觉自己的感官早已混乱不堪，来自下身带着轻微刺痛的揉弄让他爽的夹紧双腿，胸前不安分的手打着圈儿，夹住乳头向外扯动，时而用指纹摩擦着平时闭合着的乳孔内壁， 颈间不安分的牙齿细细的品味着，羽毛扫刮的后背直痒，充足的冷气无论都解不了身体躁动的火，细密的汗珠浸出，汇成大颗的珠子混着大张的嘴里淌出的涎液滴在黑色的真皮沙发上。  
bambam看见哥哥颤抖的后背，掏出自己的Mr. big就向哥哥的股间划去。捏紧紧致的肉球在缝隙中磨人的蹭动，有些粗粝的毛发磨过幼嫩的穴口，  
“痒～bam～不要·······不要这样”带着哭腔央求。bambam继续坏心眼的蹭着，啃着背后的蝴蝶骨不慌不乱的撞击着。  
一阵轻微的震颤，bambam疑惑的看着身下的哥哥，一股滑腻的肠液从饱受撩拨的穴口溢出，爽到的杰森有种产了奶的错觉。  
“哥！你真的是名器”，说罢扶着自己深深撞了进去。

失去意识前的森尼狠狠揪着bambam的头发，满脑子只有“去他的Brazil～”


End file.
